


Valhalla

by TowandaBRA



Series: Valhalla [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowandaBRA/pseuds/TowandaBRA
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!





	1. "There are places I remember..."

**Author's Note:**

> Two inspirations to write this story: Norse Mythology and Frank Capra's movie It's a Wonderful Life (EUA, 1946). Both freely (very freely) inspired.  
> I had a great team helping me:  
> MarvelDC31, you're always so kind fixing my lousy English, criticizing and giving great feedbacks. I have been learning a lot. Thank you. :D  
> BeaMoraes, you encouraged me to write this story when it was just a vague idea, and was also so patient reading, rereading, criticizing and giving wonderful ideas. Muito obrigada :D  
> I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. Enjoy.  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :p  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two inspirations to write this story: Norse Mythology and Frank Capra's movie It's a Wonderful Life (EUA, 1946). Both freely (very freely) inspired.  
> I had a great team helping me:  
> MarvelDC31, you're always so kind fixing my lousy English, criticizing and giving great feedbacks. I have been learning a lot. Thank you. :D  
> BeaMoraes, You encouraged me to write this story when it was just a vague idea, and was also so patient reading, rereading, criticizing and giving wonderful ideas. Muito obrigada :D  
> I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. Enjoy.  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :p  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**VALHALLA (*)**

**Chapter 1 - "There are places I remember..."**

Near Christmas, National City was, once again, shaken by an earthquake. Everybody was doing whatever they could to help. With the DEO in a state of alert, trying to maintain the alien prisoners confined, the work in the organization was double. Even so, off the record, Hank authorized some agents, including Alex, to go on the streets. In addition, the DEO was actively monitoring the city and facilitating communication, especially with Supergirl.

In the SUV that crossed the city at full speed with all the headlights on, Alex was in a panic. Following an aftershock, a twenty-floor building had its beam master damaged in the 4th underground level and it was falling very fast. Called by the firefighters, Supergirl's mission would be to support the building until it could be completely evacuated. The agent knew how tired her sister was, flying all over the city, trying to do as much as possible for days without any rest. Besides, the weather was overcast and that didn't help somebody who needed the sun so much.

"You cannot go in there," Alex turned on the radio.

"I can and I will. There are still people there."

As a soldier and a scientist, the agent knew the logic, lose one to save many, but to the hell with logic. That was her sister!

"We can anchor the building. The DEO will help."

"That is not an option anymore. There's no time."

"At least wait for me, I'm almost there."

"Alex, listen."

"I won't listen to you. If I was there I would shoot a kryptonite bullet in your leg or would use the handcuffs… maybe even both."

Kara looked to the top of the building in front of her. Even with so many people around her she felt strangely lonely—not solitude of the body, but the one of the soul—and she felt that she won't not come back.

She remembered what she had read days ago, that people say that the life passes before your eyes when you're about to die. Hers passed very quickly: her life on Krypton, the pod, the explosion. Earth, Midvale, school, the first time at the movies, National City, CatCo, the airplane in flames, Supergirl. Her parents, Kal-El, Jeremiah, Eliza, Winn, J'onn, James, Cat... Alex.

"Speed up the car, dammit," the agent screamed at the DEO driver. When they arrived she even waited for the vehicle to completely stop before she disembarked, only to see the red and blue figure disappearing fast. Kara had left.

* * *

"Supergirl, the building is empty," she heard the fireman's voice.

Absolutely exhausted, holding the beam above her head in a place illuminated just by the weak emergency lights, Kara asked Rao to guide her to her Kryptonian family. She turned on the communicator for the last time.

"Alex!"

"I'm here," standing in the streets, the oldest sister couldn't hold back her tears.

"Never forget how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Kara."

Kara closed her eyes before lowering her arms.

"El Mayarah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) In Norse mythology, Valhalla is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god, Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr.
> 
> To be continue…
> 
> Thanks for reading. ;)


	2. "...though some have changed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D.  
> Special thanks and obrigada to two supergirls: MarvelDC31, it woudn't be publish without your help. BeaMoraes, you encouraged me a lot. :D  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :p  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**Chapter 2 - "...though some have changed..."**

"El Mayarah."

No impact, no pain. Actually, Kara felt very good. She opened her eyes.

Was she on Krypton? Was she on Earth? The red sun, the yellow sun, everything and nothing at the same time. Was she walking? Was she flying? She looked at herself. Unlike her last and intense days before, her hair was bright, she had a good hairdo, her body was clean, her Supergirl suit impeccable, almost shining.

"So that's how everything ends?"

"Not exactly," listening to the voice behind her, Kara got scared and turned.

"Who are you? And what place is this?"

"This place is where you want to be," the woman looked around. "And in my point of view, you want to be in more than one place."

"And who are you?"

Suddenly, Kara saw herself standing before three women.

"We are the Norns." **(*)**

"I am Urd," said the one who looked extremely old. "I keep the mysteries and secrets of the past."

"I am Verdandi," said the woman that seemed to be in the middle age. "I am the guardian of the present. The movement and the continuity."

"I am Skuld," said the woman that seemed to be very young. "I am the guardian of the future and the master of destiny."

"I am confused. Where am I?"

"Kara Zor-El Danvers. You fell in battle and were brought to the gateways of Valhalla, only the most valuable warriors' souls are led to the hall of the dead. But something still keeps you in your old life."

"But what?"

Suddenly Kara felt a deep pain in her chest and fell on her knees, "Alex!" The pain increased more and more until it suddenly stopped and she saw herself standing, in the middle of the living room of her own apartment in National City.

The door opened up and the woman furiously threw the key on the table. Behind her, Hank Henshaw didn't even wait to be invited to in.

"You already brought me here, now you can leave," the tone of the voice was tough.

"Do you need anything?"

"I need you to leave me alone."

"Alex, you know she wouldn't have done anything different."

"Stop trying to comfort me, Hank. I don't want anybody to comfort me. I don't want to hear beautiful or inspiring words. I want my sister's body to give her a decent funeral. And in this exact moment, I want the world to go to the hell… beginning with you. NOW, GET OUT!"

Hank realized that she won't listen to him at the moment. He shook his head and left.

Alexandra Danvers stopped in front of her sister. With a tired, contracted, tense face she held in her eyes a deep sadness that Kara had not seen, not even when they received the false notification of Jeremiah's death years ago.

"Alex!" Kara held out her hand, but she couldn't touch her. Her sister didn't see her, her sister didn't hear her.

Alex picked the picture frame that the sisters had taken on the first day of the school vacation.

"I told you not to enter there," Kara was scared when the woman threw the photography at the wall.

After that, she took a pair of scissors and a box hidden in the middle of a pile of clothes from where two Supergirl's suits that the alien kept as a backup case of damage were removed.

"Why couldn't you be just Kara Danvers?" she ripped at them furiously. "Why did you become my sister? Why did you make me like you? Why did you leave me alone?"

"I hate you, Supergirl!" she took a bottle and drank almost a quarter of the liquor. "But, I love you, Kara!"

"If my parents had not put me in that pod, you wouldn't suffer," Kara was devastated seeing her sister's bitterness. Only then she realized that she was in front of the Norns again.

"Is that what you want, Kara Zor-El? That Kara Danvers had never existed?"

The embittered glance seemed to become rageful.

"Without me, it would have been easier for everybody. Fort Rozz wouldn't have crashed on Earth, and there wouldn't be alien threats or the DEO, and Jeremiah wouldn't be missing. Without me, Alex wouldn't let go of everything to protect me, without me Alex would have a life, without me Alex would not suffer, without me, she would be happy," she swallowed bitter tears and finally answered the question. "Yes. I want it to be so that Kara Danvers had never existed."

"So, it is done," said Urd.

The girl looked at herself and she noticed that the blue and red suit had been replaced by the tunic that she was wearing when she left Krypton. Now she was in a big hall where a beautiful woman spoke before Kara could ask anything.

"I am Freyja, leader of Valkyries," the voice was low and severe. "Never somebody like you, that is not a god or human, entered in the gateways of Valhalla. But as an extraordinary warrior, this honor was given to you. However, at the moment that you wanted never to come to Earth, the journey that brought you to this moment in front of me, ceased to exist. In this case, Valhalla is not your final destiny anymore." **(**) (***)**

Kara agreed. Freyja was right. She had made a choice and with it the consequences.

"At least Alex is happy," the girl spoke in a low voice.

"Come closer," Kara obeyed. "When changing your past you gave up of what makes you what you are."

Freyja took Kara's hand and placed a small rustic carved stone in it, "But, before Kara Zor-El stops existing, Verdandi will take you to see those who Kara Danvers loved so much."

Freyja continued, "Skuld, you should follow my orders strictly and as soon as she is ready, do what she wishes."

The lady of destiny humbly accepted the order.

"Thank you," Kara whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) The Norns are female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men. Their names are Urd ("What Once Was"), Verdandi ("What Is Coming into Being") and Skuld ("What Shall Be"). Skuld appears in at least two poems as a Valkyrie.  
> (**) In Norse mythology, Freyja is a goddess associated with love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death. A hypothesis says that Freyja was a war-goddess, and she even appears as a valkyrie, literally 'the one who chooses the slain'."  
> (***) A Valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. Selecting half of those who die in battle, the valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla.  
> To be continue…


	3. "Some are dead and some are living"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You make me very happy :D  
> I had the League of Justice helping me. So thank you and obrigada: MarvelDC31 and BeaMoraes. You're the best.  
> I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write.  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments and PM are all mine :p  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**Chapter 3 – "Some are dead and some are living" (*)**

Kara felt the soft and warm sand under her bare feet. She looked to the sky and saw the birds that she loved so much. Midvale. She began to walk to the water but didn't see her own footprints. A comforting hand touched her shoulder.

"I'll be by your side. And after all, when you're ready, just say so."

Kara saw herself downtown and walked to the street. At first, it was weird to see and not be seen, but she got used to it fast. The school, the ice-cream parlor, the small doughnuts' store where she and her sister went after classes. Although they were new or modernized buildings, in essence, it seemed to be the same welcoming community that had embraced her years ago. The girl turned her attention to the park. The bandstand, benches, a lot of trees, gardens, and lawn. It was a very pleasant place.

Kara followed the trail that took her to the small monument in honor of the Midvale heroes. Her hand slid in the marble where the names were carved. It was because of her history classes that she knew most of them. Unexpectedly, she stopped at one of the last ones… Jeremiah Danvers. Her knees bent and her eyes looked for Verdandi.

"What? This is not possible. It's surely a mistake."

The woman sat down on the ground next to the girl.

"Look at the date, Kara."

"I remember that day. The car accident that was close to the beach. I saved the woman and the baby, Alex got hurt on her arm and Jeremiah made me promise that I wouldn't use my powers ever again. It was when he gave me the glasses."

"Jeremiah would meet Alex at the beach when the accident happened and he stopped to help. He saved the mother and her son, but the explosion hit him."

Kara leaned her forehead on the marble. She began to weep uncontrollably. After some time she tried to recover. She needed to be elsewhere and she found herself in the place where she had lived her teenage years. It was the same house, but it was different…the colors, the garden, spread toys. She went to the mailbox which read, 'Mitchell'.

"It's not my house. Verdandi, help me!" she begged.

"Some time after Jeremiah's death, Eliza and Alex realized that going by the same highway where he died, everyday, brought painful memories. They sold the house and moved."

Kara was lost.

"Eliza," Kara mumbled looking at the property.

It was certainly no longer Midvale. She saw a middle-aged woman get off a bicycle and play with a Labrador dog that came to welcome her on the dirt road. It was a small ranch. The spacious and cozy house made of tree trunks, the stall and the corral with a few horses, the glass greenhouse where several species of plants were cultivated.

"They started their lives again, here," Verdandi explained. "It is a small city, but with good schools. Eliza is teaching and she has a good life."

Kara didn't even have time to ask anything before she noticed that she was on a hill near National City.

"It's a beautiful place to enjoy the view, isn't it?" Verdandi sat down on the green grass.

"We cannot stop here. There still so many things that I need to know before I go. We have to continue," the girl was restless.

"Sit down, Kara," even upset she obeyed. The Norn pointed to the city.

"I'll tell you about your friends in National City… beginning with Cat Grant."

"How is she?"

"Without Supergirl the Tribune was fired and many workers lost their jobs. Do you remember when Cat was blackmailed?"

"Yes."

"Kara Danvers and her friends were not there to help her and to protect her son so she quit CatCo. She and Adam never reconciled."

Kara remembered the day that she had almost lost her job (one of many) for writing a letter to Cat's son…but it had been worthwhile. Now that effort seemed useless.

Verdandi continued, "To keep far away from the paparazzi, Cat moved to England where she lives on a beautiful property near London. Carter studies in one of the best schools for gifted children and she has been learning about European media. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the future, the queen of all media comes back in high style."

"She's tireless," the girl smiled. "What about James?"

"Do you remember why James moved to National City?"

"He was looking for new challenges and my cousin suggested that here would be a great place…mainly because of me."

"James still wanted challenges. But without Kara Danvers, National City wouldn't be an option anymore. Then he went to conflict areas as a photographer. Don't worry. He is very well. He travelled, saw a lot of things and came back some time ago. He launched a book last week and he and Lucy are expecting their first baby."

"Lucy?" Kara smiled. In certain moments of her life, she had imagined that James was the love and soul mate that she wanted so much, but she was wrong and now she was genuinely happy for her friend and Lucy. "Kal-El?"

"Your cousin is fine, but he has been working on a special article that can bring revelations and unexpected consequences…the creation of DEO."

"What are you saying? Hank always said that the reason for the existence of DEO was me."

"Your ship didn't fall, but his did. Remember that things changed."

"I am pretty sure that Hank will help him."

"You don't understand, Kara. The friend that you knew as Martian Manhunter doesn't exist anymore. J'onn J'onzz was killed by the real Hank Henshaw."

Kara was thoughtful. J'onn had protected the Danvers sisters from the beginning. After Jeremiah, he was the closest to a father figure she had on Earth… and now she knew he was dead. Suddenly, the logic hit her hard and she asked what she already knew the answer to.

"Winn is also dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. When his father escaped from jail, they had a meeting. Supergirl wasn't there to save him."

Kara was desolated. Winn had been by her side since her first day in National City, since her first day as Supergirl. He was the one who received her at CatCo with a gentle smile. Now, her best friend existed no more.

"Close your eyes," said Verdandi.

The girl dried the tears and obeyed.

Then, with unthinkable speed, she saw: The death of a patient because the ambulance had been in a traffic jam, the oil tanker that exploded in the port killing firemen and causing an environmental disaster, the bank assault and the three dead people, the football school team children hit at the pedestrian crossing, the cable car full of people that fell into National City's bay, all of the rescues and tragedies that she had avoided, but now, in this reality, really happened.

Kara opened her eyes. Only one decision had changed so many things. She was overwhelmed with all of it, but there was one thing she had left to do before she goes.

"Verdandi… where's Alex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) YES! The story has a soundtrack. All the chapters titles. Bette Midler's version (1991) for In My Life (Lennon & McCartney, 1965)
> 
> To be continue…


	4. "Some have gone and some remain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has a great team working with her, so do I: Thank you MarvelDC31 :D. Obrigada BeaMoraes :D  
> I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. Enjoy.  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :p  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**Chapter 4 – "Some have gone and some remain"**

Kara saw herself in her apartment. No, that wasn't her flat. The bookcase filled with books, a rack full of awards and honors, walls covered by framed diplomas careful aligned.

"Doctor Alexandra Danvers," Kara read, sliding her hand through each one of them. She knew how dedicated Alex was and it made her proud of her sister.

Kara remembered Alex telling her about a conversation that she and Eliza had had during thanksgiving holidays. 'I wanted you to be better than me. But that never meant I didn't love you.' Kara understood that in any circumstance, being her sister or not, the patterns required for Alex would always be high.

She heard the alarm clock and went to the room. Alex got up and made the bed perfectly. No fold, no wrinkle. She took a shower and then chose one of the clothes in her closet. All of them were practically the same. She made coffee and after breakfast, she did the dishes. Kara looked closely. The place was impeccably clean, everything in the right place. There wasn't even one picture-frame. Neither one of family or friends, no memories that could distract the scientist's mind.

Kara followed her sister's intense work routine at University. Teaching, lectures, the laboratory, protocol conversations with students and academic colleagues. The full agenda.

"Is that what you expected, Kara?" questioned Verdandi.

"My sister is a successful woman."

"That's not what I asked."

Kara tried to think when she felt a thump and saw herself knocked down on the ground. Only then she realized that she was outside the campus' university, dressed in pants, a sweater, and sneakers.

"I'm sorry. You came from nowhere. I think I wasn't looking. Are you all right?" Alex helped her to sit down on the bench while the girl looked at her astonished. "Did you get hurt?"

"N—no."

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Your glasses. I think they aren't broken," Kara put on the glasses that Alex gave to her. How were they there? Why could Alex see her?

The woman seated herself and greeted her.

"So, since we are both fine how about introduce ourselves? Doctor Alexandra Danvers."

"Kara. My name is Kara. I'm sorry to put you out of your way."

"Actually, I was going home."

"Anybody waiting for you?" Kara didn't realize how personal that question had been. Doctor Danvers didn't notice.

"Just work, a lot of work. Always. On second thought, I haven't sat outdoors for a long time. I had almost forgotten how much I like the sun."

"Me too," Kara couldn't stop looking at the woman that, with her eyes closed, seemed relaxed, enjoying the late afternoon. They stayed like that for several minutes. Then Alexandra got up.

"I have to go. Despite the unexpected accident, it was a pleasure to meet you, Kara."

"The pleasure is all mine, Doctor Danvers."

Alex began to walk but turned around.

"Haven't we met before?"

Kara wanted to hug her, speak how much she loved and missed her, but she didn't.

"No, we never met each other before," she looked at the woman moving away and said in a low voice. "Goodbye, Alex!"

Seconds later Verdandi was seated by her side and Kara spoke.

"She seems so lonely. It shouldn't be like this. Nothing should be like this."

"'I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain is a part of life. It's what makes us who we are. It's what makes you a hero,'" Verdandi repeated the words that Kara recognized to be the ones that Alex had told her before. "Do you understand that?"

"If Kara Danvers didn't exist, none of those people would be those that I knew. Actually, without them, neither would I be the same."

Enjoying the sun, the girl thought it all over until she noticed that she was in front of the three Norns again.

"I'm ready," Kara said.

This time, it was Skuld who spoke.

"As the guardian of the future and destiny, I obey Freyja's orders and I give what your heart wants."

Resigned, Kara Zor-El saw Krypton for the last time before the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Krypton exploded and this is the en... No, no, no!...
> 
> To be continue… to the final chapter


	5. "In my life I've loved them all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kveðja (Greetings in Old Norse language)  
> A big thanks to everybody for reading. I really appreciate.  
> Supergirl has a great team working with her, so do I: Thank you, thank you, thank you... MarvelDC31 :D. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada BeaMoraes. You helped me a lot, girls. :D  
> BeaMoraes has a message at the end of the fic. (**)  
> Njóta = Enjoy :)  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :p  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**Chapter 5 - "In my life I've loved them all"**

"… _But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compared with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I'll love you more._ _"_ _**(*)** _

First, the soft background music, the intermittent beep, the darkness. Then, the shadows, until they slowly became clearer images. She smiled weakly, seeing the absolutely happy face looking at her.

"Al—"

"Shhh! Don't speak. I'll tell you everything, but you have to stay still, okay?" Alex felt a weak pressure in her hand.

"That's it. Let's do like this. One squeeze is a 'yes', two is a 'no'. Do you understand?" two squeezes.

"Really funny. Are you in pain?" three squeezes.

"Kara, you're killing my perfect code," complained the oldest Danvers, but she was happy to see her sister in such good mood.

"Too much pain? I can increase the painkiller," two squeezes.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" two squeezes. "Thirsty?" one squeeze.

Alex saturated some gauze in water and dripped it into her sister's lips. She did it again and again until Kara indicated that she was satisfied. Alex continued.

"I'll get straight to the point. The bad news is that you're all broken... well, not all, but a lot. Your body is a mess. It was too much even for you. The good news is that you will recover. We aligned your bones, stitched here and there, and now all we have to do is wait. It's gonna take some time, but if you were human there'd have been nothing left… lucky girl."

"And if you want to know about your job, Winn said to Cat that Kara Danvers was hit by a bus," Kara began to laugh, but her ribs hurt really bad… all of them.

Alex waited until her sister recovered her breath, "Of course, Cat didn't believe him and finally she revealed that she already knew the obvious. Then, she demanded to meet our 'Agent Mulder' and she didn't calm down until she got authorization to visit you. She came here, sometimes. Winn and James also did. Hank said that he's going to buy a new stock of hoods, only to bring people that want to visit you. Eliza came from Midvale as soon as it happened and she was here hours earlier until I was finally able to convince her to go to your apartment and rest."

Alex stopped for a while. She caressed her sister's face and came even closer. The memory was painful, but she couldn't wait to say what was in her heart anymore.

"When everything collapsed I waited for some time, thinking that you'd make one of your spectacular appearances, tearing the sky with your red cape, but nothing happened. My God, Kara, I never thought that I could feel a pain as strong as the one I felt when I realized that you weren't getting out of there. Five days... they searched the rubble day and night for five days. We lost all hope. Hank took me to your apartment, but I didn't want to speak to anybody. I wanted to be alone. Hours later the phone rang, informing me that they finally had located where you were, but there was still a lot of work to do. I ran from there and, after much insistence, J'onn and I were authorized to join the rescue team."

Kara was listening carefully.

"Even with you buried by the stones and dump, I could get your hand. I was ready to take your body out of that place and to do whatever I needed to take you to Rao. Until I felt a very weak push and I thought I was imagining things. I wasn't. You didn't leave me alone."

Kara kindly wiped her sister's tears that now ran freely.

"How lo—"

"How long?" one squeeze. "Thirteen days since the building collapsed. It's already new years, Kara. And we are going to take you home. As long as you stay still and rest a lot, there is nothing that you need from DEO med bay that we cannot take to your apartment. You are going to have a real sun and we will all have our Christmas party. Including gifts."

Alex winked and Kara smiled. After taking a break, the agent took an object from her pocket.

"When we found you, one of your hands was closed and we didn't notice until later that you were holding something. It seemed like you didn't want to drop it and it took some time to open your hand. I don't remember having seen this before."

Alex gave her sister the small rustic carved stone. Kara looked and her heart seemed to jump. The girl pressed the object close to her chest and at the same time she closed her eyes which filled with tears. The oldest sister was worried when the beep of the heart monitor intensified.

"What is it, Kara? Did the pain increase?" she said, already raising the medication dose. She heard the beep of the heart monitor coming back to normal while her sister quickly fell into a deep and restful sleep. Alex leant forward, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, sis."

* * *

 

On a hill full of green grass, the Norns observed National City until somebody stepped in front of them.

"We were waiting for you to say goodbye."

"It was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And I won't remember, will I?"

"No… not really."

"One thing intrigues me. My wish was that Kara Danvers had never existed. Did you cheat?"

"Of course not. Freyja was very clear when she said: '…you should follow my orders strictly and as soon as she is ready, do what she wishes.'" It was Urd who answered. "Your true wish, the one you want deep inside, is to be Kara Danvers. And to be Kara Danvers, you need to be with those you love, here on Earth."

The girl laughed.

"Urd, Verdandi, Skuld," Kara opened her arms and gave a tight hug to each one of the three women, "thank you for everything. And thank Freyja for me."

"Goodbye, Kara Zor-El," they took a breath, shaking their heads, before continuing, "no… goodbye, Kara Zor-El Danvers."

"That is definitely me," Kara smiles. "Will we ever see each other again?"

"Maybe in your dreams. But when your time comes, we will be at Valhalla's gateway, waiting to guide you to the hall of the heroes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) As always the song is Bette Midler's version (1991) for In My Life (Lennon & McCartney, 1965)
> 
> Lykð (end in Old Norse language) or "That's All Folks" :'(
> 
> Thank you for reading, and sharing this journey with me :D
> 
> (**) Now, BeaMoraes' message: "Hi guys! Missed you all! Did you liked Valhalla so much that you didn't wanted it to end yet? I'm pretty sure you did. Based on my desire to read more of this story when Towanda sent me this last chapter I decided to write a sequel. It's just a little piece of fluff called "The Christmas of Valhalla" but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy yourself reading it. I'm already working on it so when it's ready please give it a try. Love you all :)"

**Author's Note:**

> (*) In Norse mythology, Valhalla is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god, Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr.
> 
> To be continue…
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas of Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811397) by [BeaMoraes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaMoraes/pseuds/BeaMoraes)




End file.
